Foundations
| format=Paperback| published=March 2004| price=$6.99| pages=336| ISBN=ISBN 0743483006| ||stardate = 1197.6, 3176.9, 7981.3 53675.1-53684.7}} Introduction (blurb) ;Omnibus In the twenty-fourth century, the U.S.S. da Vinci and its S.C.E. team led by Commander Sonya Gomez roam the galaxy, solving the technical problems of the universe in a state-of-the-art ship. But the road to the da Vinci was a difficult one, as the S.C.E. had to go through its share of growing pains back in the twenty-third century.... ;Book One One hundred and twelve years before the heyday of the da Vinci, Montgomery Scott took an assignment to the Romulan Neutral Zone to work alongside the crew of the ''U.S.S. Lovell'' and her staff from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. But this S.C.E. is much different from the modern version -- a down-and-dirty team of technicians given the worst jobs in the fleet. When the repair of one of the Neutral Zone outposts goes horribly wrong, Scotty and the nascent S.C.E. team must work together to keep the outpost in one piece.... ;Book Two Over a century before the days of the da Vinci, the ''Starship Enterprise'' encountered -- and deactivated -- a world-running computer called on Beta III. In the aftermath of the incident, a team of engineers, led by Montgomery Scott, is tasked with getting Beta III back on its feet. But even in "death," Landru's influence can still be felt.... ;Book Three A century before the heyday of the da Vinci, an engineering accident on an experimental Kelvan ship sent Scotty and an S.C.E. team led by his old friend Commander Mahmud al-Khaled into uncharted space. When a group of hostile aliens demands that they leave or face the consequences, the S.C.E. must work against the clock to repair the ship or face destruction! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Mahmud al-Khaled • Jeffrey Anderson • Bilar • Alicia Burke • Evert Celine • Daltren • Drea • Kieran Duffy • Bart Faulwell • Diego Feliciano • Ghrex • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Hacom • Jane Hamilton • Hanar • Hoyt • Ircoral • J'lenn • • Kellerman • Paul LeGere • Christopher Lindstrom • Marplon • Vanessa Masters • Nrech'lah • Nirsrose • Brian O'Halloran • Daniel Okagawa • Joanne Piotrowski • • Robin Rusconi • Montgomery Scott • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Tkellan • Tomar • Tula • Molan lek Xav • Talev zh'Thren Alhena al-Khaled • Jil Barnak • Bohan • Richard Daystrom • Dorin • Robert Fox • James T. Kirk • Elizabeth Lense • Anthony Mark • Gabriel Marshall • Leonard McCoy • Heihachiro Nogura • Rojan • Spock • Thompson • William of Occam • Songmin Wong • Worf Starships and vehicles : • • • • Durgejiin (Lutralian warship) • • • • • ( ) • Mole • : Locations :Aberdeen • Andromeda Galaxy • Beta III • Beta Quadrant • Delta Tau III • Earth • Eerlik • Empok Nor • Maeglin • Memory Alpha • New Kelva • NGC 321 • Eminiar • Outpost 5 • Qualor II • Rigel XII • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sector 68H • Starbase 2 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 22 • Starfleet Headquarters • Tau Delta III Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Archons • Betan • Bynar • Ferengi • Kelvan • Klingon • Lutralian • Medusan • Romulan • Senuta • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :"the Body" • Elders • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Kelvan Empire • Klingon Empire • Lawgivers • Lutralian Central Command • Lutralian Hegemony • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical Service • Starfleet Research and Development • United Federation of Planets Other references :anti-gravity unit • babushka • Cajun spice • Canopian spiced salad • chicken broth • Denevan whiskey • deuterium • disruptor cannon • ''doamjah'' oil • duotronic computer • Earth-Romulan War • ''elbbarcs'' wine • electromagnetic pulse • environmental suit • Federation News Network • Feinberg receiver • "the Festival" • first contact • galactic barrier • Ganitriul • goldfish • Guardian • haggis • Hall of Audiences • hand laser • hologram • hull plating • interphasic coil • ion drive • • lasagna • M-5 computer • Mark II laser cannon • Mark III laser-drilling pack • Mark IX artillery cannon • Occam's Razor • plastisteel • plexisteel • ''plomeek'' soup • projectile weapon • proton pump inhibitor • PXK reactor • ration pack #47 • Red Hour • root beer • Scotch • self destruct • sonic shower • "space bag" • spatial torpedo • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison • subspace relay beacon • tea • Tellarite story • transtator • transwarp • tuna salad sandwich • Type II phaser • universal translator • vegetables Appendices *''Foundations'' was originally published in three parts in the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers eBook series (# 17, 18 and 19). It was later reprinted in a single paperback volume, with minor changes to the connecting material, and billed as "The first full-length novel starring the Starfleet Corps of Engineers!" *Original eBook covers by Mike Collins: File:Foundations 1.jpg File:Foundations 2.jpg File:Foundations 3.jpg Related stories *'USS ''Lovell' - These stories mark the introduction the 23rd century S.C.E. crew of the ''Lovell. The ship and crew later appeared in other SCE ebooks; Where Time Stands Still and Distant Early Warning, the latter acting as a prelude to the Star Trek: Vanguard series. The Lovell has since appeared in the subsequent Vanguard novels Summon the Thunder, Reap the Whirlwind, and Open Secrets. *''In the Name of Honor'' - In Book Three, the mention of an Andorian captain of a science vessel who recently ordered the self-destruction of her ship is an apparent reference to the events from co-author Dayton Ward's earlier novel. Timeline | after1 = Enigma Ship| type2= book | series2= SCE| subtitle2= | format2= omnibus | before2= No Surrender| after2= Wildfire| prevpocket=Rising Son (Chapter 9)| nextpocket=Enigma Ship| timeframe=Timeframe3| primary=2376| date1=2264 | prevdate1=Harbinger | nextdate1=Enterprise: The First Adventure| date2=2267 | prevdate2=The Return of the Archons| nextdate2=The Avenger| date3=2280 | prevdate3=A Little More Action| nextdate3=The Pandora Principle| voyages1=TOS| voyagessub1=Book Two Chapters 2-8| adbefore1=The Return of the Archons| adafter1=A Taste of Armageddon| }} External link * Category:Omnibuses Category:SCE eBooks Category:Miniseries Category:eBook miniseries